The Restaurant Phantom
The Restaurant Phantom is the forty-third fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the tenth one in the Residential Zone district. Case Background Evan Day and the player went to The Catalunya Palace to talk to George Framel, who was Jessica Trimmle's son. Unfortunately, he was found dead and injured and a new murder investigation began. The team interrogated the victim's family only to find out that they all blamed a ghost for the murder, including his son, who also didn't like his father very much for looking down on him. The team didn't really know why everyone talked about ghosts, so they decided to ask Lindsey Vain, which resulted in them finding out that The Catalunya Palace was built above and old cemetery. Not only this, but the team also got to know a rabbit which belonged to the victim's son. This rabbit had been poisoned by Dr. Cyanide some weeks ago, and that wasn't all. Sabrina Stone got also poisoned that very day. The killer ended up being arrested due to a video recorded in Charlie Framel's camera, which showed the culprit was actually Lucy Framel, the victim's daughter. She confessed to Evan and the player and said everything was an accident. Both her and her father panicked and didn't know what to do, so after some minutes of bleeding, George wasn't able to breathe anymore and he died. Lindsey brought this video to the Court which proved that Lucy didn't do it intentionally, so she received no sentence and was left free. The next day, the head nurse from Townville Public Hospital called and informed that Sabrina was ok and that she'd be back at her job in a week or so. She returned and heard the news about Dr. Cyanide. Her conversation with the player was interrupted by Alan Smith, who said that the Townville Soccer Tournament finals were about to take place. Victim *'George Framel '(Died in the basement of his own restaurant before an important meeting.) Murder Weapon *'Wine glass' Killer *'Lucy Framel ' Suspects Peggy Framel (Victim's wife) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a Bluesnight badge Lucy Framel (Victim's daughter) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a Bluesnight badge - The suspect wears a tie Charlie Framel (Victim's son) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a tie Shirley Adams (Restaurant waitress) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a Bluesnight badge - The suspect wears a tie The Bald (Old witch) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer has blond hair *The killer's blood type is AB- *The killer has blue eyes *The killer wears a Bluesnight badge *The killer wears a tie Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Widowed And Fatherless *Investigate Restaurant basement (Clues: Victim's body, Glass shards) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Analyze Hair (4:00:00) *Examine Glass shards (Result: Wine glass) *Examine Wine glass (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00) *Interrogate the victim's daughter *Investigate Restaurant (Clues: Broken badge) *Examine Broken badge (Result: Bluesnight badge) *Examine Bluesnight badge (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (4:00:00) *Ask the victim's son about the Bluesnight badge *Calm the victim's wife down *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Magic Show *Talk to the restaurant waitress *See if the witch knew the victim *Investigate Auditorium (Clues: Rabbit) *Examine Rabbit (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Peggy Framel's hair) *Ask Peggy about the rabbit *Question Charlie about the magic shows *Investigate Basement table (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Broken flash drive) *Examine Broken flash drive (Result: Flash drive) *Analyze Flash drive (8:00:00) *Talk to Lucy about her father's book *Ask Charlie about his relationship with Shirley *Ask Shirley about her relationship with Charlie *Go to Chapter 3 (1 stars) Chapter 3: '''Material Girls *Ask Peggy about the champagne bottle *See why Shirley is so happy *Quiz Lucy about the celebration *Investigate Auditorium seats (Clues: Threaten note) *Analyze Threaten note (4:00:00) *Confront Charlie about the note *Talk to The Bald about Charlie *Investigate Restaurant counter (Clues: Video camera) *Analyze Video camera (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) '''Additional Investigation: Skilled People *Check up on Charlie *Investigate Auditorium (Clues: Carton box) *Examine Carton box (Result: Poker cards) *Give Charlie the poker cards (Reward: Magician hat, Red cape male/Magician beret, Pink cape female) *Get a meal from Shirley *Investigate Restaurant counter (Clues: Sandwich) *Examine Sandwich (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (3:00:00) *Apologise to Shirley (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Peggy Framel *Investigate Restaurant basement (Clues: Torn painting) *Examine Torn painting (Result: George Framel's portrait) *Give the portrait to Peggy (Reward: 10 cash) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *The Restaurant Phantom had been originally planned to be Case #44, and it would take place right after Demise In Fresh Air. To keep the case with recurring suspects and victim as a district finale, it was moved one case before. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville